Shinigami's love
by Dariru
Summary: Rules are made to be broken. It's especially true for that terrible 36th shinigami rule. Don't you think I'm right ?
1. Chapter 1

**Rule XXXVI : « There are male and female gods of death, but it is neither permitted, nor possible for them to have sexual relations with humans. _The gods of death also cannot have sex with each other. _»**

Misa and Light's flat, in a parallel world.

1.30 A.M.

In the living room.

« You such a jackass. » Rem was really angry. Ryûk had never seen her in that state.

« Did you really have to make the eye deal with Misa ? Knowing that she had made it before with me, and that her life span would be shortened again ? »

_How dishonest. Doesn't she know that when a shinigami is asked by the owner of the death note to make the eye deal, he or she have no choice but to accept ?_

She was of a higher rank, and stronger than him. A blow would have made him fly. So he prefered to shut up. He was not that brave. Hanging his head, all he could do was glance at her.

_However, she's beautiful when she's angry._

« You have no feelings. You know that I must protect her, in memory of that poor Jerasu. But you don't care about- »

_Blah blah blah ! _Hearing her talk about Jerasu, that stupid patched shinigami, with so much affection, made him lose his caution.

He couldn't help growling :

« If you hadn't given this death note to Misa, nothing of that would have happened to her. »

Rem looked at him. It was hard to take, but he was right. She calmed down a bit. But she wouldn't show it to him. _That little male. Cute, but so stupid._

« I don't even know why I'm talking to you. », she snarled.

She was about to leave the room without looking back, but he caught her by the wrist, making her stop. Where did he get the guts to do that ? He didn't know.

« Don't be so upset, Rem... She's just a human... She will die one day anyway, whatever you do. »

Rem looked at him, astonished. _What's that, is Ryuk is trying to be nice and comfort me ?_ And that hand on her arm... When was the last time someone had touched her ? How many centuries ?

« It's not your fault. »

_Uh, what ? _Had Ryûk really given her a little kiss on the cheek ? She was totally petrified, her unique eye wide open by surprise. This was so unexpected. Ryûk was waiting for the smack in return, but it didn't come. Becoming bolder, he pressed again his lips on her cheeks, on her closed mouth... She shivered. It was not so unpleasant... What was that strange heat in her body ?

Then she felt a big slimy tongue sliding in her mouth, seeking for her own tongue. Ryûk was holding her by the shoulders now. She responded shyly to his kiss. Her body was getting heavy...

Remembering, she moved back brutally.

« Stop, Ryûk... We haven't got the right ! It's forbidden. »

« But we're in the human world ! Shinigami's rules don't apply here. »

« I'm not as sure of that as you are ! »

« Anyway kissing is not forbidden uh ? »

_Yes, but... _He didn't let her time to think more and silenced her with a passionate kiss. They both fell on their knees. Ryûk was trying to pull her closer, holding her waist and shoulders, but a strange fear was making her get back. _Rule 36... _He managed to press his body against her and she felt a hard thing down there... She felt a danger and pushed him back violently. Looking down she saw that long, black, hard thing... _It's so big ! Is that supposed to … ? _She tried to hide her emotion. And to restrain that want to feel his warmth again...

« Stop it, please ! We can't... » She was surprised with the despair in her voice. Ryûk was looking at her with a strange, and so appealing, hungry expression... His irises were bigger, and so intensely black... _And what do I look like ? Is this what humans call desire ?_

« Rem... I want you... I've always wanted you... When I was up there in our world, waiting for Misa to find the death note back, I've passed all my time watching you... Don't you want to make love with me ? Please... Nobody will know... Other Shinigami almost never look down at the human world, they don't care at all about it, you know that, right ? » _You're driving me mad, you're so hot, don't leave me in that state, please, let yourself go..._

She didn't know how, but he had managed to make her lay down on the carpet, and he was on all fours above her. His words were mixed with kisses and bites...

« You want it too... »

_Yes, I want it too, more than you can imagine, but..._

« But, we'll be punished if we ... »

Ryûk's arguments were growing more and more far-fetched.

« If they catch us, let's say that we had forgotten that damn rule ! You'll say that I forced you, and I'll be the only one to ... »

« Who would believe that ? »

« Please... Let's make it just once ! Just once... to see what it's like... Maybe we won't like it, and then we won't think about it no more, hm ?... »

« Just... once... to see ? O... K... » But Ryûk's last argument was unnecessary. She was licking his neck with her pointed little tongue. Out of her control, her thighs were spreading and the little white jaws in form of steel-jaw trap protecting her intimate part were opening slowly, for the first time in the 1759 years of her short life. In her confused mind, only one thing was sure : she wanted Ryûk to go on.

None of them had ever had sex. Rem because she was so law-abiding. Ryûk because he never had an occasion... And no Shinigami girl was appealing to him... except Rem of course, but she was out of reach and just a fantasy... until now.

Shinigami have no sexual education. What for ? But they instinctively knew... Very carefully, he introduced his penis little by little. The sensation of Ryûk's organ penetrating her more deeply at each thrust was worth all the fears and doubts ... They were both panting with these new feelings. Rem found it difficult to keep her eye open. Her white hands were wandering on Ryûk's black skin. Then, slowly and steadily, he began to go back and forth... If Rem's body was made of hard white bones, her genitals were soft, pink, hot and wet... and very sensitive. Much more than any human female's...

The pleasure was so overwhelming, it was so new and unexpected, that they couldn't restrain themselves from moaning in a muffled way. The louder was Ryûk. _Little male, you're going to wake everybody up._

His wings spreaded, so large that they were getting through the ceiling and the walls of the flat. Rem's ones were in the flat below. They were flapping slowly, convulsively, totally unnoticed by the neighbours sleeping quietly in the given flats.

But Ryûk knew... he had to be in control of himself. _That's so good... But...Not too fast_... _Or._..

How could Light and Misa not be awaken by such a racket ? Hoping that they wouldn't discover a crime scene, they partially opened the door of the living-room and glanced inside.

« Oh shit, what are they... ? »

Light would never have imagined a mating of shinigami this way. It was not at all violent or brutal, but very affectionate and loving. And really hot.

Rem had wrapped her legs around Ryûk's waist, moving her hips at the same pace as him. They didn't stop kissing, except to lick and bite the other's neck.

« ...You're so tight, Rem... You're going to make me come... If you keep on doing this...»

« ...Don't stop now, please... I'm going to... »

He couldn't control himself any more, and went in the flow, not trying to hold himself back. He gave a few thorough thrusts and they both were shaked by an simultaneous orgasm, so strong that Light and Misa almost felt the vibrations of pleasure cross over the building. Misa thought the window panes were going to break.

The humans went back in their room on tip-toe.

« What do we do now ? We'll have to manage with two shinigamis in love... It's an unexpected situation for Kira ! » said Misa with a smile.

In the living-room, on the torn-down carpet, Ryûk had fallen asleep in Rem's arms. But she couldn't sleep. She had recovered all her seriousness. Playing with Ryûk's feathers, she was thinking, watching at the daybreak.

What was going to happen to them now ?


	2. Chapter 2

Rule XXXVI : « There are male and female gods of death, but it is neither permitted, nor possible for them to have sexual relations with humans. _The gods of death also cannot have sex with each other. _»

Misa and Light's flat, in a parallel world.

6 A.M., the same day..

In the living room.

Ryûk opened his eyes. He was still lying on the carpet. The memories of the night came back to his mind. _Where is she ?_

Rem was crouching at the opposite side of the living-room, staring fiercely at him. He stood up and made a move towards her.

She jumped on her feet and hissed at him like a cat. Instinctively he began to growl.

« Before you say a word, Ryûk, just listen to me. Don't you ever touch me again or I pull your eyes out. As you said, what we did was just a try. I didn't like it, and I don't like you. And we took an enormous risk. »

She got no answer. She went on :

« Misa has a advertisement shoot beginning today . She has to go to Okinawa for five days, and of course I go with her. And when we'll return, I expect you to stay away from me.»

Three days had passed since Misa and Rem had left. Light had been very occupied as usual, writing criminal's names in the note, trying to muddle L...The routine.

But, something was not normal. Ryûk... Light realised he had not heard him say a word for a while... Since _that _night in fact. Discreetly, they had never talked about what had happened then. But Ryûk was too quiet. That was not him. A little worried, Light looked for the Shinigami. He found him on the balcony, writing in _his_ death note. His eyes were blank and sinister.

A bit concerned about whose name he was writing, Light looked over the feathery shoulders and read the last line of scrawl on the recently filled page.

« Kazunari Oyama,

dies in horrible pain after being hit by a truck. A lot of blood splatters and there are guts everywhere. »

At the same time there was a loud noise in the street below. A terrible accident had just occured ! What was left of the victim was just... indescribable. Ryûk was looking at the scene, spitefully, not even having fun. That was not a normal attitude.

« Wowowow ! What's wrong, Ryûk ? You're just acting out ! Give that to me. » He gently took the note and the pen from Ryûk's enormous clawed hands.

« Come inside ! Hey, are you bored ? »

Ryûk looked at him. The reddish shade of his eyes confirmed that he was feeling under the weather...

« Hey, Ryûk, let's play on the playstation ! I've got some new really cool games... » Ryûk looked away.

« Do you want to watch some wrestling ? »

« … boring. »_ At least you still can talk._

« I know ! Just wait for me for ten minutes. NOT doing any old thing with your note, uh ? I don't like when the street is dirty. »

Light left and came back after a while with a bag from the shop at the corner.

« I brought you a new variety of apples. Tell me if you like them... » Ryûk munched one of them, only to please Light.

« … not that good. » _Oh shit. He's really depressed !_

« Hey... Talk to me ! What's the matter ? It's because of Rem, uh ? »

Ryûk let out a heartbreaking sigh.

« I like her, and she doesn't like me, and she doesn't like to make love with me, and she doesn't want to see me ever, and she hates me, and she... »

« Shh, shh, calm down, where the hell did you get those ideas? »

« She told me. »

Light smiled. This shinigami, more than two thousand years old, able to kill anybody in a snap, so cruel that he had shared his power to kill only to have fun, was that naive and innocent and reacting like a fifteen years old human kid would ?

« Maybe she lied to you... to protect her... and you. Didn't you tell me once that love was a forbidden thing for Shinigamis, or something like that ? ... » He paused.

« ...You know, I can say from the scratches and teeth marks she left on your neck that she loved what you did. »

Ryûk brushed the skin of his neck with his long fingers. The wounds were not healing. Because he didn't want them to heal. That was quite ugly, and for a second it occured to Light that maybe he should disinfect it with rubbing alcohol.

« I want her, Light. I don't give a damn if it's forbidden. I just want her. »

« It's going to get better, OK ? Trust me. Let her time. Be patient. » Light was trying to be convincing. He was feeling as if he was a wise old grandpa giving advice to a youngster.

« Anyway they come back the day after tomorrow... You will see what happens at that time. Don't worry yourself sick. Let's go to the police headquarters, I'm sure L will try to put me in a difficult position, I know you like it. Come on. »

As for her, Misa had not waited much to grill Rem. At the earliest opportunity, she had peppered her with questions. But Rem was totally withdrawn into herself. Of course Misa had never lost heart, and had tried again any time she could. She loved love stories and romantic stuff.

« Hey, Rem, I'm a girl too, I can understand you, you know, so please tell me, what's in your heart ? You know I'm your friend. And I'm conversant with love. Won't you talk to me ? »

This time, Rem surrendered.

« Do you remember I told you once about that law, « Sex is forbidden for Shinigamis ». Well I broke that law. And I made Ryûk break it too. Because of my weakness. It's my fault. I should have been stronger. »

« Aaaaawww ! Don't say that ! Love is the most beautiful thing in the world, Rem ! »

« It was not love. It was sex. And now we're under penalty of ... » She shivered.

« Of what ? I'm sure they'll be lenient. You and Ryûk are so cute... »

« The Shinigami king himself wrote that law ! The punishment for breaking it is known only by him. It's a special case. He wants to be free to decide what to do, depending... »

« That's what I say ! He won't do anything ! Or he would have done it yet, wouldn't he ?

« You're like Ryûk, so air-headed... »

« Oh no, you're the one too serious ! You loved to feel him close to you, didn't you ? I heard you that night, hm ?... One should have been deaf not to hear you two. »

Rem seemed to be moved. Misa would have sweared she saw her blushing.

« I loved it... and I have this stupid idiot in my mind all the time... But this is not the issue. »

« How stubborn you are !... »

Light and Misa were slightly stressing out. Tonight, Misa would come home, her shouting in Okinawa being finished. Tonight, the two shinigamis would meet again. The humans had done their best to calm them down, to help them dealing with all those primal emotions. That was far from easy. They were supernatural creatures with powers beyond imagination, but they were like kids, whatever feeling they had would overwhelm them, as they never learned how to control it. Feral kids. The strenghts in play were so huge... Light and Misa knew the situation was dangerous, and they couldn't do anything but hope nothing bad would happen.

« Here's the taxi ! They're home ! » Light had tried to say it casually. Ryûk had passed all the day crouching there, like a lost soul.

Suddenly Rem appeared in the room. She had flied to the flat and passed through the wall, while Misa was still waiting for the lift.

Light was keeping a low profile. Where could he hide ? The restroom maybe ?

Rem walked to Ryûk. He growled at her. In his eyes was all the darkness of the world. Without hesitation, she grabbed his arm and made him stand.

« Come to the roof with me... will you ? »

Misa opened the door of the flat, just to see two pairs of gigantic wings, one black and ragged, the other white and batlike, spread out. Then they flied through the ceiling.

« OK. Listen, Ryûk. » Rem breathed in.

He looked at her bitterly. _What now ? I know you don't like me. Leave me alone._

« What I told you that day... was not true. Not true at all. I was just angry. Angry against me. Because of rule 36 and all ... But...You're the best thing that ever happened to me... I'm sorry I hurt you. And... I want you. Now... »

She was pressing her body against his, holding him, so tight... She couldn't help waving from excitation, pushing her pointy tongue in his mouth...

« I missed you, little male... »

_Bitch, I'm not at your disposal, who do you think you are ?_ He tried to repel her, but it seemed he had lost all his strenght.

« Please, I want to feel you in me again... » she whispered, triggering an immediate erection.

« Rem, I... »_ I love you..._

« Shut up and lay down. »

He obeyed. Lying on his back on the hard concrete of the roof, with Rem straddling him, all he could do now was let her do whatever she wanted.

That sensation of being totally helpless was so arousing. He felt her taking his member in her hand to help it entering.

His breathing accelerated, his mind grew clouded. He gave up his pride, she was there, she was making love to him, the hell with the rest.

« Yes..., yes, Rem, go on, please, go on ... »

She moved her hips in one go, and he was inside her. She grabbed him by the shoulders, pinning him on the floor of the roof, seeming to appreciate to have him totally in her power.

She began moving her body up and down, kissing him, stroking him, biting him...

« Slowly, ... » Moaning, he was trying to make her slow down by grabbing her, but it was useless, he could feel the pleasure rising, and he came hard in her without being able to control anything. Anyway, he had lost any control on what was going on since she had burst into the flat. And he loved it.

He barely realised that she was coming too, almost at the same time.

« You're mine, little male... I'll never let you again. You're too good. » This time both of them fell asleep in each other's arms, with the starry sky over them.

Up there, someone was watching them.


	3. Chapter 3

Rule XXXVI : « There are male and female gods of death, but it is neither permitted, nor possible for them to have sexual relations with humans. _The gods of death also cannot have sex with each other. _»

Misa and Light's flat, in a parallel world.

About 6 months later.

Time had passed.

The shinigamis had learned.

Rem had learned that his mate loved her to be a bit rough and bossy with him. She could feel his body shiver, and see his trouble in his widening and darkening eyes... She adored this hold she had on him and on his reactions.

Once she had tied his hands with his own belt, so tight that he had kept marks for weeks.

But the game was not as uneven as it seemed... he knew how to get back at her. He knew he could drive her out of her mind only by using the tip of his slimy, nimble tongue. He was very good at that.

He was taking advantage of it, making the proud Rem beg him indecently...

« You love it, don't you, bitch . Tell me how much you love it. »

« Y-y-yes, but don't stop now..., don't talk now, please..., yes, I love it »

« What ? What do you love, bitch ? »She couldn't resist to his deep voice purring dirty things.

« I love when you're... licking me there » The shame was adding to her pleasure, and soon she was climaxing, grasping his hair and feathers.

The roof of the building had become their favourite place. There they could have privacy and not disturb their human friends with noisy lovemaking.

Rem was not concerned any more about the broken law. Although she was very worried at first, her strong feelings had helped her to forget about it. Nothing bad had happened, after all.

And how could she ever expect Ryûk to worry about anything ? That was totally impossible, knowing him and how rash he was...

Although... lately, he had seemed a bit nervous. What was happening ? Rem was not the kind of person to ask him « Hey darling, what's the matter ? » Female shinigamis are so harsh. And he would never have dared talk about it to Misa.

As always, Light was the only one he could share his trouble with.

«Light... listen... I feel... fear. Like...something threatening... from up there... in the night... I can't sleep any more... Sleeping is dangerous.» Ryûk was looking anxiously at the stormy sky.

He was having another of these childlike attitudes Light had got used to. The human sighed.

« If you promise to let us sleep, you and Rem can stay in the house tonight instead of on the roof. Would that reassure you ? »

« A bit... » But how can you be reassured when you don't know what to fear.

That very night he had _the dream_.

He was back in the Shinigami's realm. Even worse, he was in the king's cave. Trying to get away from this frightening place, he realised he couldn't move, as if his body was weighing tons. Far and away, the other shinigamis were looking at him, with a blank stare. Only Gukku, his old friend, seemed to sympathize and waved to him. Suddenly they all ran away in a rustle.

The king had just arrived. His body was a sort of huge heap of flesh, tentacles, and underminated appendices. His head was a skull emerging from the mouth of another skull. Unable to move his body by his own means, he was hanging from the ceiling of the cave he could never leave, held by enormous chains activated by some creaking hidden mechanism.

Terrified, Ryûk was trying to escape. But he couldn't even stand up.

The King stopped right above him.

« Oh, hello, shinigami Ryûk. Oh, you're frightened, hm ? I like it. »

Ryûk was unable to say a word. Convinced his time was up, he was staring at the thing. The king got to the heart of the matter.

« So you and your girlfriend took the liberty of breaking one of the rules I wrote ? How disrespectful. But I'll show you how fair I am. Once you said to her that you would take on the responsibility for what would happen if you were caught. So I won't do anything to Rem. Am I not big-hearted ? » _And I prefer guys._

Trembling, Ryûk nodded. Was that supposed to be comforting ? He felt a glimmer of hope.

« Well, cutie, I came to a decision. I decided that this rule would not apply to you any more. Do you accept it ? »

Ryûk was hardly able to believe it. Was it really going to be this easy ?

« Yes, King, I do... » he whispered.

« That's good. Now tell me, do you know _why_ I wrote this rule ? You really think it's only to bother you ?... Answer ! » he rumbled.

Ryûk hunched his shoulders.

« I don't know... »

The King burst out laughing.

« I made it for me. »

The shinigami looked up at his king without understanding. _What ?_

« I don't know what I am, nor where I come from. I just was here. I was feeling lonely, so I made some companions with pieces of human and animal corpses I found, and with other waste from what you call the human's world. I made you live. I made the notes and gave them to you so that you can stay alive. Everything was fine. But... there was that one. I don't remember his name. He was so pretty. I wanted him. So I caught him and took him. Every time I was doing it, he was crying so loud and fighting... I liked it. But then he grew sad and depressed. He was talking about freedom and things I didn't understand... and he stopped writing names in his note, and he died. So I wrote that law to restrain me, because that was not good. Shinigamis must not die because of me.»

_Yes, I heard that story before. I thought it was a legend..._

« But this law doesn't apply to you any more. So I can do all I want with you. And I know exactly what turns you on... I've been watching you for such a long time ! And I want to make you come like you never did. »

His eyes widened with horror, Ryûk saw the wet tentacle-like things get closer. Some of them were terminated with a mouth, each mouth letting out a big, pink, drooling tongue...

« No !... »

Shaking his head with disbelief, Ryûk wanted to run, but it was totally useless. The tentacles were crawling towards him, wrapping round his legs and arms, holding back his moves... The touch was warm and sticky. There was no way he could repel them, there were dozens of those creeping things slipping everywhere, including into his loin cloth...the tongues were reaching every single part of his writhing body.

« Pleeeease... stop... » _Only Rem can touch me, you piece of shit._

« Yes, shinigami, try to resist, I like it. »

Unfortunately, the king knew all his weak points. How he loved to feel dominated and helpless. It was easy to make all his defenses vanish, and soon the shinigami was led to be just his moaning and panting thing. The king played lenghtily with his prey, enjoying to keep him on the verge of release. Then he got tired and finally let him come. Taking off his tentacles, he proclaimed :

« Now get back to that place they call Earth, you and Rem are banned from Shinigami's realm. You have payed for your disobedience yet, so you'll keep your powers and notes, but you do not belong to this world anymore. »

...He woke up. He was in the living-room, Rem sleeping at his side. It was only a dream. He wanted it to be only a dream. But he knew it wasn't. It was real, and he was still wet and sticky... He stood up silently, spread his wings and flied away in the windy night. What happened... was too disturbing, he was not a slave, he began to cry and yell to the sky.

« I hate you ! I HATE YOU ! I-HATE-YOU... »

Up there, the king smiled. The shinigami could shout as much as he wanted now. He had been his thing, he had made him submit totally, and willingly. He, the King, had won. Nobody can break the rules without being broken.

A white webbed hand caught him gently by the arm. Rem was looking at him.

« Calm down, please,... let's get down... »

He followed her, and they landed on the roof, their roof.

« The king, he... » he covered his face with his hands.

« He screwed me, and I loved it.»

« Yes, I know,..., that's not your fault, don't worry about that, I love you.»

« Rem, we've been banned from our homeland. You won't ever be allowed to go back ! I'm so sorry... I don't care about it, but you... »

« ...The hell with that shit. At least we are free now. It's so boring up there. And I hate the king and his stupid laws. I want to be with you. That's all ! Now let's get back in the house. » She hugged him. _So... you are not going to tear my guts out ?_

«You remember you promised to explain the rules of wrestling to me, didn't you ? I'm still waiting for it ! And then, I'll explain you the basis of nuclear physics. Light has many interesting books, you know ?» _Oh shit, I would have prefered you to tear my guts out after all._

« … OK ? … my love ? »

« Yes... Rem. Thank you. »

« You've been really lenient with them, King. Too lenient. » The jeweled skeletton was not sounding happy.

« Oh, you really think so, Justin ? You know, now that they are half-earthlings, they'll have to deal with a lot of new problems. Especially one they don't expect at all. It will be fun. »


	4. Chapter 4

Rule XXXVI : « There are male and female gods of death, but it is neither permitted, nor possible for them to have sexual relations with humans. _The gods of death also cannot have sex with each other. _»

Tokyo, in a parallel universe.

« Rem, I'd like to ask you a question... Don't take it the wrong way uh ? But... Didn't you put on weight lately? »

Misa and Rem were taking a walk in Aoyama. Misa loved this place, where she first had seen Light and fallen in love with him.

« Misa, I never eat. Moreover, the concept of weight doesn't make sense to me, I'm not made of matter in the way you mean it. I'm a shinigami... » She was looking at Misa in a slightly condescending manner.

« All right, forget it. But tell me... did you have your period... recently ?

« My... what ? Oh, yeah, I read something about human's bizarre biology in Light's books …Very interesting. But I'm a shinigami and not subject to... » She suddenly realised.

« Hey, why are you asking me that ? Shinigami can't reproduce. It's rule... what's the number ? I don't remember. But that's impossible. »

« If it's like your rule 36, then it can be broken. I think you should... » Misa was aware she was about to say something quite weird but... Rem was her friend, and although she had read almost all Light's scientific book collection, she never had a mommy to explain her certain things... So Misa had to go ahead, however unlikely their conversation could sound.

« What about a pregnancy test ? You just go pee on a... »

Rem sighed.

« Misa, I never pee. »

« You're really maddening ! You're doing it on purpose !»

But Misa was sure. Her instinct was not making a mistake. The way Rem was dragging herself along. Her continual tiredness, making her avoid flying. And more little details... Misa had never been pregnant yet, but had seen many of her friends become a mother and she knew how this situation can affect your behavior.

« Well I guess you'll say that a blood test or an ultrasound scan won't be possible either. To be sure, you'll have to wait and feel the baby move. »

Rem froze up.

« What did you say ?... M-move ? Actually, I've been feeling something moving in me for some time, but I thought it was just a side effect of... »

Her snake-like eye open wide, she snarled :

« THIS CANNOT BE ! I don't want … » She flied away, quite heavily, and Misa couldn't hear the end of her sentence.

Ditched there in the street, she wondered if she had been right to talk about that. Hoping that Rem wouldn't do something stupid, she took a bus and went home.

But nothing bad had happened. Rem was in a foul mood, but it had been her normal state for a few weeks yet. Misa didn't insist. Anyway, this unprecedented situation would have its logical outcome one day, wouldn't it ?

Rem was now spending most of her time on the roof, not following Misa any more. According to the death note rules, she had to follow her everywhere, but she was too tired, she was feeling heavy, and anyway she was an outlaw yet, so she wasn't worrying about that.

It occurred a few months later. Ryûk was coming back from the police headquarters with Light. The human was explaining once again how grandiose the world he was creating would be, and that he would be the mighty god of this world, and... The same old thing as always. Ryûk sighed. He was only half-listening. An anguished cry reached his ears, that was his Rem ! He flied to the roof at top speed.

Rem was looking horrified at a little wriggling thing lying there on the roof. It was a black, white and red pile of... Was it alive ? It was viscous and making horrible sounds. Definitely alive.

« Eeerkkk ! That...thing... is disgusting !... What do we do now ? » Rem was staring at the whining heap. Ryûk was fascinated.

« Ryûk, I think the best thing would be to throw it in the bin... Isn't tomorrow the day the waste truck comes ? » Obviously parental love was not her best quality.

« I go for a trash bag. » She left in a hurry.

Ryûk glanced at the thing. It was still making strange and unpleasant sounds. He got closer. He moved his hand near the little being and he grasped one of his clawed finger. How interesting ! He raised it at eye level. The thing was warm. It wriggled his legs, making him grin.

« What, you're touching it ? You don't cease to astonish me... » Rem was back and she was shaking the trash bag under his nose.

« It's OK, Rem, it's not that disgusting. But... Are you sure ? »

« If you prefer to let it live, then you go and leave it in a wood. As you want. »

« No. »

He breathed in. « I want to keep it. It can be... fun ! Don't you think so ? »

« You're so childish. But you'll take care of it alone ! Now get away, please, I want to sleep, I'm exhausted. »

Ryûk went through the roof to the flat's living room. The little shinigami he was clasping passed easily too. But, oh, no ! The humans were standing there, staring at them vacantly. Sure they would tell him the same thing as Rem did...He didn't let them time to say a word.

« I'm NOT throwing it away. » he growled at them with blank eyes.

« Of course not, why do you... »

At that moment the baby, let's call it this way, burped and throwed up a green slime on Ryûk's feathers. He quivered.

« Oh, it's... it's so... what's the word ?... »

« ...Disgusting ?...Filthy ?... Sickening ?... » Light was trying his best to help. Misa wasn't sure it was such a good thing.

« No, no... How do you humans call that... »

« Gross ?... »

« No, I know ! It's …kind of cute. »

He began to wipe the vomit and the remaining membranes and blood with Light's favorite shirt, that was waiting in a basket to be ironed.

Light wanted to protest, but Misa frowned at him.

Once cleaned, the little being was looking a bit better. It had a mix of his parents features, but was chubby like a human baby. Its body was light grey and bony, with darker ragged limbs. Its golden eyes had the vertical pupils of his mother. Its hair was like black stiff snakes.

« Oh, look at that, it's got Rem's eyes ! »

Misa cut him off.

« Please, do me a favor, stop calling your own child « it ». First, she's a girl. »

« How do you know... what,... a girl ? » It was not Misa's imagination : Ryûk, the ruthless shinigami, was... moved.

« And secondly, you've got to give her a name. »

He snickered.

« Sanju Rokû will be her name . Now shut your faces and go to your room ! She's falling asleep... And you're disturbing her. »

Ryûk laid curled up on the sofa, the little shinigami hidden in his father's black feathers. He scowled at the humans.

This was topping it all ! This bare-faced shinigami was sending him, Kira, and his girlfriend, the second Kira, to bed like brats ? Light was about to make an ungracious comment about it, but Misa nudged him. She pushed him out of the room and switched off the light...

* * *

Life went on.

It became obvious that Sanju (everybody was calling her that way) was a genuine standard shinigami. She had no need for food or drink, she never go poo... the perfect child, uh ? The only problem was... No young shinigami had ever existed before. How was she supposed to survive ? How much time was granted her before she would die because she had no death note ? Only the Shinigami king could give one... Ryûk was really concerned about that. Justin could have helped as well. But it was impossible to ask him anything any more.

Rem didn't seem to care about it. Her only reaction to Ryûk's questions had been to bury herself in a study about Higgs boson.

Light and Misa's help had been requested too. It was a matter of life and death, and Light was taking the problem seriously. He was Kira after all, nobody had been able to catch him yet, not even the so-called greatest detective in the world, and he should be able to solve this problem ! That was a challenge for his intelligence. But nothing helpful ever came to his mind. Misa had no solution either.

Sanju had gotten into the habit of clinging on Ryûk's protective feathers, like young monkeys do with their mothers. On this subject, Rem was acting like the child was not existing. It seemed her maternal instinct was reduced to nothing.

The humans had been used to find the shinigami family in their bedroom, Rem sprawling on Light's bed, surrounded by books and sheets of paper filled with sketches and incomprehensible equations. On the floor, Ryûk was playing with Sanju. She was fond of apple compote, although it was not necessary for her to eat. The humans often found empty jars piled up under their bed.

Ryûk had taken a decision. He had to protect his child, and he was going to ask Justin for advice, whatever it would cost. So one day he left Sanju to his human friends, and flied away towards his former home. Reaching the stratosphere, he realised he could not go forward. An invisible barrier was preventing him from doing it. He tried desperately to tear it up with his teeth and claws... but with no result. It was a magical barrier... He had been banned. Forever. From their dimension the king and Justin were snickering spitefully.

Feeling utterly depressed, he went back to Earth. That little square down here was the roof of the building. Getting through it, he entered the flat. The humans had never got used to the shinigami's sudden arrivals, and they jumped as always. But instead of scolding him for this, they smiled. They were looking inexplicably happy. But Sanju was not with them. About to panic, Ryûk caught Light by the neck and lifted him up with one arm. His eyes were two balls of fire.

« Where is Sanju ? »

All the gasping Light could do was showing the door of the bedroom. Ryûk dropped him and rushed there. He knew how bad-tempered Rem was. She never wanted to be a mother... Would she … ?

She greeted him with a smile. When was the last time she had been nice with him ? Since the child was born, she had been cold and grumpy. He had stood it patiently, but sometimes it was hard to deal with it. Maybe she was not loving him any more, because of his decision to keep the baby ?

« Ryûk, where have you been ? Listen !... I solved the problem. It was easy if you take into consideration both theory of relativity and string theory. Knowing that the speed of light is... »

She realised he was looking at her, completely dazed.

« … In short, I found a way for her... what's her name ? Sanju ? Who chose such a terrible name ?... Well I found how to make a death note for her. Later we'll teach her to write. We have time, her life span at birth was about twenty five years. »

She laughed at his stunned look. Sanju crawled close to her, holding in her little hand a black flat object that was without doubt a brand new little death note. Rem took her awkwardly in her arms.

« So, that's what you were doing all this time ... » he whispered.

« Yes, you made me think... She a part of you and me, isn't she ? And I'm her... mother...»

Left speechless with relief, he sat on the bed.

« I thought you were not interested in me any more... and that you were hating her. »

She realised how distant she had been lately. She felt a sudden craving for holding him in her arms.

« Sorry, but I'm a shinigami and... » She got closer, put her hands on his shoulders and stroked his feathers... He loved when she was doing that and his body immediately reacted at the touch... It had been ages since the last time they had made love.

« Just let the brat to the humans for a moment... » she whispered in his ear .

Misa had been listening to their conversation through the door.

When Ryûk opened the door, she just took the little shinigami girl from her father's arms.

« Leave her with us for a while. The three of us are going for a walk, aren't we, Light ? » Her tone was not permitting any argument.

She took the little black hand in her own, caught Light by the arm and they walked out.

Ryûk got back in the room. He pushed Rem on the bed and throwed himself at her side. The bed squeaked miserably.

« Not on their bed, Ryûk, they don't like it... »

« They'll get over it. » He pushed his tongue in her mouth to make her shut up. She gave up. All the frustrations of the last months were wiped away at this moment. Their minds disconnected from the rest of the world, only their hot bodies and their wild love were real. The rational beings gave way to two aroused beasts .They had to make up for lost time . They couldn't stop kissing passionately, their hands were wandering avidly on their lover's panting body . They couldn't get enough. When Ryûk finally penetrated her, Rem bent her head back and abandoned all control. He tried his best to draw out the pleasure, but he knew they couldn't resist for long...

The three walkers came home about two hours later. They had gone to the amusement park. The good side of being with a child invisible to others is that you don't have to pay to make her take a ride on the merry-go-round.

The house was quiet, the embraced shinigamis were peacefully watching TV... Babbling, Sanju raced towards them.

Sanju could speak now, and she was learning to write with the glittering pink pen Misa gave her. Unlike most human children, it was really easy for her and she was making fast progress.

The shinigamis had made a few adjustments on their roof to make it suitable for life with a young shinigami girl.

The humans had bought a new bed.

L, the greatest detective of the world, was wondering why his apple compotes were mysteriously disappearing.

Everything had gotten back to normal... more or less.


End file.
